The Sleeping Ringmaster
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adeline goes to bring Evander some food and gets into some tickly mischief with him. Written by guestsuprise per request of guest user mae. I only posted it for them. :)


**mae, a guest user, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Adeline and Evander belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

**The Sleeping Ringmaster**

Adeline was wondering about Evander. He had been working overtime to take care of the troupe and make sure the circus was running the way that they wanted it to. But she was concerned; there was a beast that they trapped for the circus and Evander had to tame it. He never let the others near any of the wild animals until they were properly tamed. He never beat any of their animals; he used just the right amount of force and kindness to get the animals comfortable enough to perform.

He had been taming the beast for a few days now but it still would take some time. But learning about the beast could wait; right now, she wanted to see how he was feeling. She had his dinner ready since he had not eaten with the troupe for a couple of days; he had been going to bed early. As she walked up to his door and knocked, there was no answer.

"Evander?"

No response.

"Evander? I have your dinner."

No response.

"Can I come in?" She continued to ask.

Still, no response.

Finally getting tired of the tray in her hands, she opened the door and saw the beautiful room. She gasped at the large bed! It was covered in red velvet covers and a golden headboard. The legs of the bed are gold and the curtain walls are covered with red and gold designs that appeared like lions, griffins, and angels. She then saw Evander laying on his bed and on his stomach. His arms are folded under his pillow and he is in a deep sleep, showing how exhausted he was. She blushed hard because she rarely sees Evander without his ringmaster clothes on! But today was different. He was in a loose red, long sleeved shirt that had slits in the sleeves. It looked like a pirate shirt! And his pants were black and form-fitting enough to show his muscles and strong calves. Now her face was turning red and she saw that his eyes were still closed. The ringmaster appeared in a deep, comfortable sleep.

"I better put this down," she thought out loud, now placing the tray on a nearby table. But as she turned to leave, she saw his legs almost hanging off the bed. After all, Evander was taller than average humans! She was amazed that his toe nails almost looked like claws too. Short…but still claw-like. But she giggled at the thought of someone waking Evander up with tickles? Wait…tickles? No, of course not! This ringmaster would NEVER be ticklish!

"Would he?" She thought to herself. Maybe she should see? One poke couldn't hurt right?

Cautiously, Adeline reached one hand out and she ran it down Evander's foot. She saw his big toe slightly shift, but he didn't move. Adeline giggled and ran another finger down his ball pad. This time all the toes gently spread apart, acknowledging that he felt it.

"Mmmm," he groaned, now turning his head to the other side.

Adeline's head shot up, hoping he didn't stir. But no…he was still asleep. Now Adeline giggled and scribbled her fingers on one foot and she gently grabbed it with her other hand.

"Mmmm, hey~, what's going on?" Came a gentle chuckle. Adeline kept tickling him, planning on making her escape any minute.

"Tickle, tickle, Evander~," she whispered, now trying to stifle a giggle. She now tried to stifle a loud laugh as he weakly and sleepily tried to pull his legs free.

"C-Come now, hehehehe, C-Colossus, enough of this," Evander said, still keeping his eyes closed and now burying his face into the pillow. But now Adeline started giggling because he was now gently shifting his hips and trying to get her to let go.

"Mmmm, come now…let me rest…who is doing this," he chuckled sleepily. But then his eyes shot open and he belted out a deep laugh and lifted his legs up fast as Adeline tickled in between his toes! "BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ENOUGH!"

Adeline still had a grip on his ankles and continued to tickle in between his toes and gently pinch his calves, making his laughter go up an octave. Within a second, Evander pulled his legs back and sat up and looked over his shoulder!

"Colossus! You…," he stopped as he saw he was facing Adeline. Her gasp got caught in her throat as the ringmaster eyed her carefully. "Adeline? Was that you?"

"E-E-E-E-Evander…I'm sorry! You were just asleep and…," she stuttered.

"Adeline…come here." He said, now beckoning to her with his finger.

"I-I-I uh have work to do!" She said, now shaking a bit.

"Work? You seem to have been perfectly free to terrorize me as I slept," Evander said, now slowly crawling towards her from his bed.

Now seeing him slowly on the move, Adeline let out a shout and ran to the door! She was terrified because she wasn't sure what he would do! But her head almost spun as he ran past her and shut the door and locked it! He was that fast!

"Not so fast…," he said, now facing her with his back to the door.

"N-Now, Evander! D-Don't attack me!" She said, now seeing him look down at her.

"Are you serious at this moment?" He smirked, now leaning on the wall.

"Y-Yes, you're unpredictable!" She said, now seeing him lean down towards her face.

"Listen here. It is you, young one, who entered into my room and you who must face the consequences," he said, now making a whip appear in his hand! Adeline let out a shout and ran to run but he used his whip to lasso around her and pull her back to him. He then gently tossed her on his velvet bed and let his claws gleam into the light.

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She protested, now squirming to get her arms free from the whip!

Evander only gave an evil smirk and took off her shoes in less than a second! He then let his claws gently and teasingly run down her feet too! Adeline let out a giggle and then he continued to go up and down her feet in a tickly manner.

"You humans are so interesting. You start a battle that you cannot win," he said nonchalantly, now letting his claws continue to tickle her feet!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EVANDER! DON'T!" She belted out in a happy glee.

"Don't what?" Came the innocent response.

"TICKLE ME!" She laughed out, now seeing him raise his hand and floating feathers appeared in his hand.

"You forget, young one. I am an enchanter and we have magic to do our bidding. Feathers… do your worst," he commanded, now leaning back on his bed and watching the feathers attack her feet!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed, now tossing and turning.

Evander only yawned and tossed his bangs away from his face. He gave a confident, but small, smile at seeing the feathers tickle all over her feet!

"Now…her legs," he commanded the feathers, now leaning back on his bed's headboard and watching the show!

Now Adeline looked like a worm on a hook as she continued to squirm and beg Evander to call off the feathers! After seeing her face now turning red, he waved his hand and the feathers stopped and disappeared into thin air.

Adeline was panting, but she was finally able to get her breathing back to normal. Evander gently rubbed her back and lifted her chin with a claw.

"Now then…what was that about tickling me while I was asleep?" He asked, now arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I-I couldn't help it; you needed to wake up!" she giggled. Evander rolled his white and green eyes and ran a hand through his own hair.

"You humans are definitely an enigma to me and my kind. Come…you need to rest," Evander said, now getting up and extending a hand to help her up.

Adeline noticed his shirt had opened a bit and she couldn't help but notice Evander was somewhat ripped under his shirt! He noticed her staring and lifted her chin.

"My eyes are up here, young one," he said gently. Now feeling hot and embarrassed, Adeline huffed!

"I wasn't looking!" She pouted, now turning away and almost stomping down the hallway.

"Now now…what is the attitude for?" She heard him say.

"Nothing! I EEEEEEEEEEK!" She giggled, now feeling something tickling her waist. The tickling immediately got the pout out of her system. But as she turned around, all she saw was Evander give her a confident smirk and walk back to his room. She was shocked!

"H-How could he tickle me and he was back down the hall?" She said out loud to herself. But she gasped as she heard a voice in her ears.

"Magic…," the voice replied, which sounded a lot like Evander. Adeline could only giggle and walk back to her room for the night. Evander was a force to be reckoned with and she knew that if she tickled him, he would ALWAYS get her back!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was a request for a guest named mae! **

**To guestsurprise: A very cute story! :) Hey, one guest was wondering if you would do a story with Lilac playing a "try not to laugh challenge" with Jocu? And another guest was wondering if you could do a story** **with Vivo or Amio claiming he's not ticklish anymore, and Lauhin proving it wrong? :) Also, in answer to your response, yes, I'll be online on Mondays (except Memorial Day) until Fall. :)****  
**

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
